


Sad Italian and Angry Brit

by FiliFuck



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Apologies, Arguing, Beards (Facial Hair), Bears, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belts, Body Hair, Boys Kissing, Button Popping, Chest Hair, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Competition, Crushes, Ejaculate, Embarrassment, Forgiveness, French Kissing, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Mood Swings, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Partnership, Rimming, Ripping Clothes, Rough Sex, Sad, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shirtless, Shower Sex, Showers, Sweat, Team, Teamwork, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: After a failed training, Thatcher is mad at Maestro, because Maestro failed, and Maestro is sad because he failed Thatcher. How they will resolve it?
Relationships: Mike “Thatcher” Baker/Adriano “Maestro” Martello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sad Italian and Angry Brit

Everyone at the Rainbow Six headquarters was busy. Today was the day of "partnership trials". Every operator gets another operator as a teammate, and they have to finish the training course in the best time possible. Today, Mike "Thatcher" Baker was paired with Adriano "Maestro" Martello. Adriano had very big respect in front of Mike. Meanwhile, Mike always had a tough time keeping Adriano's personality in control. Most of the times, it worked, but not this time.

They both tried their best and had quite a good score, however, Adriano made some errors during the trials, so he and Mike ended up under most of the other pairs in the leaderboard.

"You fucked up, Adriano!"

"I'm so sorry, Mike! Will you forgive me?"

"Fuck off! Don't talk to me!"

Mike was really angry at Adriano that day, but the days went on and Mike almost forgot about the whole thing. He decided to visit his friends from SAS, but as he walked down the corridor of the living quarters, he heard a sobbing and Italian opera. He looked at the door. There was a small name tag.

"Adriano Martello".

Mike slowly opened the door and saw Adriano sitting on a couch, drinking cheap wine and listening to opera. He looked really sad. 

"Hi, Adriano, what's wrong?"

Adriano looked at Mike.

"Are you still mad at me, Mike?"

"Why should I be mad at you, mate?"

"I've messed up the trials. I've failed you! I'm sorry."

Mike sat down next to Adriano.

"You mean these stupid trials? I don't give a shit anymore. I was angry, yes, but now, it doesn't even matter. You are an important member of Rainbow, and if somebody tells different, you can kick their balls."

"Thank you, Mike."

"I've noticed you might have a crush on me, Adriano. Tell me the truth, did you told someone to pair you with me?"

"No. I think I was just lucky."

"Well, you are lucky, because I also like you, Adriano.", said Mike stroked Adriano's beard. 

Then, they kissed. Their mighty beards scratched each other. Both Mike and Adriano were moaning and enjoying the moment.

"Do you want to do it right here, right now?", asked Adriano.

"Sure thing, mate."

Adriano began unbuttoning Mike's shirt. His hands were stroking the hairy pecs and playing with Mike's hard nipples. When Adriano undid the last button, Mike took off the shirt and threw it on the ground. Adriano gave Mike's hairy belly a few rubs and then he bit his nipple.

"That's enough, Adriano! Now it's my turn!", said Mike.

He didn't care about Adriano's wardrobe, so he ripped open Adriano's shirt. The buttons were flying across the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. Adriano gave Mike an annoyed look, but that didn't stop Mike from tearing Adriano's shirt. When the shirt was nothing more than pieces of fabric, Mike gave Adriano another kiss. Long and sensual. Adriano was almost melting. 

"I love you, Adriano..."

When Mike had enough of foreplay, he unbuckled Adriano's belt and opened his fly. He saw Adriano's white underwear, now wet from precum. He removed every piece of clothing Adriano was wearing. Adriano did the same to Mike, only slower and more gently. After a few minutes, they were both naked, hugging each other and kissing. Their hard cocks were rubbing against each other and leaking precum. 

"Shall we fuck on the couch, or would you rather choose a bed, Adriano?"

"Bed is way comfier, but honestly, I don't care."

They both entered Adriano's bedroom. There was a bed big enough for three people, or in this case, two horny bears. Adriano lied down on his back, right under the white sheets, and spread his strong hairy legs. Mike kneeled close to him and licked Adriano's hairy butt hole. He wasn't really used to rimming but for Adriano, he was enjoying doing it. Adriano was stroking his big cock. When Adriano's hole was opened enough, Mike put his hard dick in it. He grabbed Adriano's legs and began pounding the wet, hairy hole. 

Adriano was moaning and growling like an animal, jerking off in the process. Mike was also loud, panting like a steam machine. Adriano's hole was still quite tight, despite Mike's efforts to open it up a little. Adriano watched the drops of sweat on Mike's hairy chest and belly, while he felt the bed sheets under him getting wet too. 

Adriano couldn't take the Mike's pounding anymore since Mike was hitting Adriano's sensitive spot. Mike felt Adriano's muscular body getting tense. Then, Adriano growled and his cock shot a big load of thick cum. With the orgasm, Adriano's ass hole tightened, which made Mike also cum. Mike filled Adriano's ass with a thick seed. Some of his juice ended up on Adriano's muscular body and the sheets under him. 

"Your dick almost ripped my ass apart, Mike!"

"I'm sorry Adriano. I've tried to relax your ass."

"I wasn't complaining. You were incredible, Amore Mio."

Mike leaned to Adriano and they kissed. The seed they both produced was mixing together between their manly, hairy bodies. 

"We shall take a shower before that cum dries, mate."

"I agree. Let's cool ourselves in the shower."

As they turned on the shower and entered the cold rain, Adriano grabbed Mike and gave him a kiss. They felt their cocks getting hard again, and they knew there is more yet to come...

The End


End file.
